Talk:Green Run
Characters Will there be a page on all the characters? Alleged 2nd Bus Route Steps got this from blackops2forum.com "Step 1: Have one person aquire EMP grenades, and instal the plow on the bus Step 2: Make sure 3 People have turbines on them at all times Step 3: Turn the power on Step 4: Make sure everybody has all Four nav cards Step 5: Build the jet gun and take it Step 6: All four people need Jug Step 7: Have one person get a pack a punched ray gun Step 8: Create a tellaporter and every body need to jump through it Step 9: once you tellaport its important to walk from where every you get tellaported to to the tower of bable. The person with the ray gun, the person with the jet gun and the 3rd person need to do this. Step 10: The fourth person who has the EMP grenades and a turbine needs to walk to the bus station. Once the bus arrives you need to hold X on the bus driver saposivly incertiing the nav card. HERE IS THE HARD PART, TIMING IS EVERYTHING!!!! Step 11: Wait for the thunder to be right over the guy at the bus depot, than kill the last zombie. Once the zombie is dead have both the guy with the PP Raygun unload an entire mag and the guy with the JET GUN unload all of the ammo. **Step 12: THE AVOGADRO NEEDS TO SPAWN AT THE BUS DEPOT!!! Step 13: Jump on the bus with the Avogadro clinging on it. Step 12: Half way through the tunnel with the Avogadro clinging on it make sure you piss off the bus driver. (M16 is a good reference point) After you do that then place the turbine down next to him. Step 13: The bus driver will say "ok get ready ass hole", and then ram the barriers on the main road. (This is why the plow on the bus is important!) Step 14: After he plows the barriers, EMP the Avogadro. This will kill him as well as stop the bus. Just wait for the bus driver to wake up naturally. Step 15: Turn off the power. Note: The person on the bus will then drive to the fire house, the other 3 would then have to walk there. There are three different people who have told me these steps exactly and they say they have done it as well. So good luck."Kooler186 (talk) 02:46, January 18, 2013 (UTC) There is no Bus Route B Hi, I would like to say that there is no such thing as Bus Route B because there hasn't been any gameplay of it and the TranZit gamemode has been explored inside and out. So for anyone who believes this, then please post a link on the Talk page of TranZit to show that it exists. Mr.ClassicMan (talk) 02:46, January 18, 2013 (UTC) What made people on the bo2forum try it was the fact that it said pissing him off allows him to open up another street. Plus death is not the only way to end the game, that's confirmed, and there is nothing but jokers that are waiting for Die Rise to come out, b4 Green Run's secrets are outed. The navcards will serve a purpose eventually Kooler186 (talk) 12:23, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Stamin-Up The perks section in this page does not mention Stamin-Up. 22:29, February 16, 2013 (UTC) The Time In callofdutyzombies.com the've found some info about the place and time of the maps. Green Run is presumably between 1986 and 1991. http://callofdutyzombies.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=67&t=11967. Scroll down to the Green Run section. That will explain all. Sincerely, TimelessPeople (talk) 00:11, April 22, 2013 (UTC) :Said info is doesn't give any information as to when the map is set, just when it CAN'T be set. Whoever made the thread seems to think they know what the time periods are, but starting at Call of The Dead and continuing through the rest of them they are wrong. 00:19, April 22, 2013 (UTC) :it makes sense though because everything in the map look from that age. also please change the image of the map. this is Tranzits loading screen and if you go on Tranzit you see Green Runs icon! Averycleverguy (talk) 13:39, July 4, 2013 (UTC) End Game? Something strange happened to my lil' brother (he has 6 years but its a beast at zombies), I telled him that he had to get a double headshot with one bullet to get the deadshot daiquiri hidden perk, then he got in the bus in the town, avogadro followed him, and then, at bus station, he's gone! Then he left the station to the Diner, in the diner he got a sniper in the random box, he did the double-headshot, only thing that happened was a drop of max ammo, then he got in the bus and suddenly a game-over screen appeared and he lost, maybe it's a glitch, or he did something that triggered that, I will speak with him later to find what he did, because I didn't watched the entire gameplay, that let me and him shocked, this was so strange 02:45, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Misty quote After listening to all of Misty's quotes, I found out she has one that says "Keep your eyes peeled, Marley. I gotta pop a squat behind a bush." Does anyone know what causes her to say this? I've never heard it in-game. 1962? For some reason the wiki page says Green Run takes place in 1962. The Earth was destroyed in 2025. Sir-Engy-I (talk) 15:43, January 3, 2018 (UTC) Why is the page named Green Run? Green Run is the mode not the map, if you look at other maps like Mob of the Dead, the name and mode are set up in a similar way, yet are still called by thier respective names. (Kelis98 (talk) 18:03, November 8, 2018 (UTC)) :It's been discussed a few times, in here for instance. Basically, we try to go for consistency in naming, and the lack of it in BO2 Zombies is troubling. TranZit has been considered to be the "mode" shared between Green Run (i.e. the large map filled with the screeching goblins and bus), Die Rise and Buried, even though quite often the community in large calls the map TranZit. 19:45, November 8, 2018 (UTC)